


Just Like Water

by Anonymous



Series: Winx Stories [5]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV), Winx Club
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, One Shot, hurt musa, protective riven, sick musa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Riven and Musa, as seen by the Suite.
Relationships: Musa/Riven (Winx Club)
Series: Winx Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137782
Comments: 27
Kudos: 254
Collections: Anonymous





	Just Like Water

**Author's Note:**

> So many stories!!!

"I don't know what you see in him," Aisha says, not for the first time, as she surfaces out of the pool and hooks her elbows over the side. Water gurgles into the drain. 

Musa jots down her time on the sheet. "Two seconds faster on this lap."

Aisha pins her with a look. 

Musa sighs. Since she'd spilled about dating Riven a week ago, the entire suite has been prodding. To them, it's come out of the blue. But they don't know about the flirting (Musa will deny it) or the stolen moments, or the texting into the late hours of the night, eyes burning from the glare of the phone screen and fingers aching from holding it up. 

"I just like him." She says simply. 

"He's an asshole."

"He's not an asshole." 

"Yeah, not to _you."_ Aisha scoffs, and Musa has to try very hard to hide her smile. 

That's the whole point, she thinks. Riven's all or nothing. You're his friend or his enemy, and there's no in-between. You're disposable, or he'd do anything for you. He loves you or he hates you. 

There aren't many people in that former category and she's not sure when she became one of them. 

"There's a lot more to him," Musa insists, because she likes Aisha, and she wants Aisha to like Riven. "He's like...a frozen lake. Frosty, cold as hell, at first. It can cut you. But underneath..." Musa reaches into the pool, splashes Aisha playfully. "He's just water like the rest of us." 

Aisha doesn't look impressed, but Aisha's hard to win over. 

***

"If it isn't my sexy, emo-empath," Riven hums, surprising her, lifting her up and taking her seat in the canteen and then setting her right on his lap. His arms curl around her waist, his hands steal some fries from her tray. 

She slaps his offending hand. "Hey, those are mine." She gripes, but she leans into his chest and turns her face a little way so she can kiss him.

 _Revulsion_ makes her eyes flash, and she looks at Terra with a raised eyebrow. Riven's hand squeezes her waist under the table. 

Terra immediately looks guilty. "I'm sorry," she says, "you can feel that- obviously. I'm- I'm sorry! I know you guys are dating, and I'm happy for you, but it's just so out of the blue, you know? We're all just surprised and you know exactly how we're feeling, so why am I explaining it to you, I just-"

"Why don't you do yourself, and us, a favour, and quit while you're ahead?" Riven drawls, hooking his chin over Musa's shoulder and looking down at Terra. 

Terra looks down at her food. 

Musa looks between them and sighs. "Terra," she starts gently, "I'm not expecting you to like it. You can feel however you want to feel and you don't need to apologise for it. If it makes you sick to see us kissing, we'll keep the PDA to a minimum. It's roommate etiquette, anyway." 

"No," Terra pouts, "I don't want to be the reason you guys don't get to be with each other. I'll do better. I promise." 

"Well," Riven hums, tilting Musa's face towards him, "now's your chance to practise." 

Musa can't help but smile into the kiss, because Riven's kind of a jerk, but he's her jerk. 

***

She's not sure how it happened, because she keeps to herself and she keeps her head down and stays away from huge gatherings and parties, but somehow she gets sick. 

Her sinuses are shot and she can't breathe at all through her nose. Her head throbs and everyone is so _loud._

Bloom brings her a cold rag and lays it on her forehead, and her _concern_ pierces Musa like a knife. 

"Please, c'mon, you need something to eat. A little air will help, let's go to the bake-sale."

Musa wants to say so many things to that (just terrible) suggestion. But she's weak and in pain, and some sugary cupcakes do seem tempting though she doubts she'll be able to taste them.

She lets Bloom dress her and bundle her up in jackets and guide her out of the building. 

The cool morning air makes her flinch, and when they get to the Bake Sale, it just gets worse. 

It's a smorgasbord of students and without her headphones, Musa nearly doubles over. She's too raw, overly sensitive, and she can't block any of it out. Social insecurity, doubt, anxiety, heart-ache, guilt, worry, anger, frustration, all knock into her like a deep, dark wave. Her ears ring, so many sounds she almost can't hear any of it, a shrill ache reverberating right through her skull. 

Her eyes prick with tears. 

Bloom is clutching her tightly and Musa wants to turn and run away when suddenly-

Someone puts their hands over her eyes. 

The darkness is a warm welcome after the glare of winter sunlight, and Riven's voice washes over her. 

"Hello, gorgeous," he murmurs, guiding her. "Can you focus on just me?"

His kindness makes the dam break. She starts to cry. "I don't know, Riven, I don't know."

He keeps his hand over her eyes, and kisses the top of her head. "Try." He pleads quietly. 

She does. Reaches out the tendrils of her mind and hooks into him and-

He's so _loud._ He's worry, and protectiveness, and anger (at Bloom?) and love. Each emotion is dialled up to 100, felt to the max, but that's how Riven always is. 

He's so much louder, so much purer in every feeling, than the entire crowd of teenagers bustling for pastries. 

The ringing in her ears fades. She can just hear Riven. She can just feel the depth of him and every emotion he feels and it's a language she understands. It's a song she likes to hear. 

"Atta girl," he murmurs approvingly, and he lifts his hands off her eyes slowly, and she looks up at him. Her eyes are burning purple. She can't switch it off. She wouldn't if she could, not when he's keeping her going like this. "You stay hooked into me." He nods, cupping her cheeks, wiping away her tears with his thumb. "Let's get you out of here." 

"Hey! Is she okay? Musa!" Comes Bloom's voice, and Musa winces, shuts her eyes and lets Riven wrap around her. 

"Get away from her," Riven snarls, "I've got it, Bloom."

"But let me-"

"I think you've done enough."

She wants to soothe Bloom, to tell her not to worry and it isn't her fault, but she's too out of it. 

Before she knows it, she's waking up in Riven's bed, dressed in one of his sweatshirts and feeling marginally better. 

The room is empty, and it must be the middle of the night, and Musa wonders how long she's been out-

when Riven slips in. He's carrying a mug of-

"Is that hot chocolate?" She asks, voice rough with sleep, still bleary-eyed, and trying to sit up but getting tangled in the bedsheets. 

Riven chuckles at her. "With marshmallows and everything." He hands it to her, then helps her sit up. He arranges the blankets all around her in a cocoon and looks over her appraisingly. 

She takes a long sip. It's perfect. 

"Oh my god," she moans, tasting the hint of coffee and almond milk. "I love you."

 _Love._ Pure, heart-warming love fills her. 

She looks up and Riven's looking at her, smiling in that soft way that nobody ever gets to see. Nobody but her. 

"Oh, shit, am I-" she reaches up to her face, as if she could see her eyes shining purple, and Riven nods. 

"Still connected to me." He says, "I think you needed it."

"You love me." She teases, trying to pull in all the tendrils of her mind. It's a slow, achy process, and she cringes at the pain. 

"Musa," Riven warns, getting onto the bed with her. The room's lit only with the light of his laptop (and what's that she can see on the webpage? 'How to break a fever?' She _loves_ him) "It's alright, take it easy."

He breathes with her, until she's all her own, and her eyes are brown again. 

"There they are," he whispers, kissing her eyebrows and guiding the hot chocolate to her lips. He watches her for a long while, as if he's drinking her in. "I wish you'd have told me you were sick. I'm pretty sure Sky's going to murder me for yelling at Bloom."

Musa half-smiles. "I didn't want to get you sick. I knew if I'd told you, you'd come barging in-"

"Damn straight. Fucking taking you to a bake sale, that fire fairy's lost her fucking mind."

Musa tuts. "So protective." 

"Please," Riven hums, trailing his fingers up her calf. "You like it." 

She finishes the hot chocolate. "I do." She reaches for him, and he pulls her onto him, cores flush together, and he kisses her. 

Then he pulls away, and she whines, high in her throat, so he kisses her again. "Hey," he whispers, breathless, when they do finally pull apart. "I can't stand seeing you in pain, Musa. I can't stand it."

"I know." She soothes, "but you make it better. You always make it so much better."

"Fuck," he groans, catching her lips again. "Fuck, I love you."

She wants to say _I love you too_ but she's too busy kissing him.

***

Musa never had to worry about Stella. 

Stella had looked between them, eyes sharp and blue and perceptive, and she'd nodded. "I see it." She'd said. 

Riven had looked at her in disbelief. "You see it? That's it?"

Stella had examined her nails and Musa had laughed. "That's it. Of course, if you hurt her, I'll castrate you. But this has been a long time coming. Don't think I didn't see you both eye-fucking at Josh's party like six months ago." 

"Eye fucking?" Musa repeats, a little mortified. 

"Well alright," Riven grins, getting to his feet and saluting Stella as if she were already Queen. "You're officially my favourite. After Musa, of course." 

Stella smiles, and Musa blushes. "Of course." She says, leaving the two of them alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Leave me a prompt or a comment and ill be happy as Larry


End file.
